Chedorlaomer I
Chedorlaomer I. (b. 2041 BC, or 39 BIA Imperial Age, d. 1987 BC, 15 IA) also known as Chedorlaomer the Insurpassible was the 47th king of Elam and 1st Emperor of Chedorlaomer, and 12th Generation descendant of the King who began definite Elamite unification, Eparti I. He reigned in Elam 2013-1987 BC , and as emperor of Chedorlaomer 2002-1987. He was the son of Hutran-tepti IV of Elam, and Ammashish (The Blessed Mother), the daughter of Marduk-Zakir-Shum Ruhurater-Atta (Chief Minister of the Kingdom of Elam 2041-2038 BC) and was the heir to the throne until his father was dethroned by his siblings, Chedorlaomer's uncles, the successive kings Idaddu IX and Kidinu II. His father was supported in his ascension and rule by Humban-Shutur III, Lugal of Anshan and Malamir, and after his deposition Chedorlaomer resided at Humban-Shutur III's court. In 2014 BC King Kidinu II issued an ultimatum to Humban-Shutur to hand over Hutran-tepti and his son, or face military invasion and deposition and death. This resulted in Humban-Shutur III deciding to definitely side with Hutran-tepti's cause and soon Humban-Shutur openly declared himself against King Kidinu, and called upon all the Kings in the land of Elam to do so. The coalition, consisting of Shurri-Shamash VII, Ensi of Malamir and Prince Kikku-Sive-Temti of Shimashkimwho'se father was deposed when the position of Ensi of Shimashki was abolished by Chedorlaomer I's father Hutran-tepti IV, with the remnants of his followers and his fathers Royal Guard, marched on Susa in what is considered the First of the Great Imperial Battles, despite taking place eleven years before the Proclamation of the Empire, and is formally named "The Last Great Battle of Susa". The battle in Susa, though hopeless for King Kidinu, as most of his men were stationed at the boarder with Warahshe at the time, was not swift and dragged on for many days. Only after most of his officers refused to fight did King Kidinu surrender, removing the Horned Crown from his head during negotiations. Humban-Shutur III then, surprisingly, did not send for Hutran-tepti, who had remained at Anshan to keep it as a power base for the rebels in case their first assault was repeled, but instead Humban-Shutur chose Hutran-tepti's son Chedorlaomer to become King, due to fears that, should there be no new King put on the throne soon, the nobles who had turned on King Kidinu could easily turn on Humban Shutur as well. Humban Shutur also knew the other Kings and Princes in his alliance would never permit himself to take the throne, and he would meet the same faith as Idaddu IX and Kidinu II. After ascending to the throne Chedorlaomer named Humban-Shutur III as Sukkal Anshan and restored the autonomy of Shimashki, naming Kikku-Sive-Temti as Ensi Kikku-Sive-Temti X of Shimashki. He also confirmed, in 2012 BC, by special edict, the indepence of the city of Bit-Imbi, it's status as a "sovereign kingdom within the land of Elam", and renewed the pledge of Girnamme I before the image of Narunte, to protect the King of Bit-Imbi and his realm. As a result Atar II of Bit-Imbi later joined Chedorlaomer's forces during the Battle of Sodom, despite Chedorlaomer assuring him he had no obligation to fight for him, unlike the other kings in his alliance, because Atar II was a sovereign ruler. The Emperor named his brother Šimut-Gamil as Viceroy in 2013 BC. Following the fall of Kidinu II Napkurkur I the King of Tukrish rebelled, asserting the independence of his city. The Emperor did not besiege Tukrish or act in any way against it. Soon, following an incursion of brigands from neighbouring countries, King Napkurkur went to the Emperor himself to swear alleigance and ask for protection. In 2012 BC Chedorlaomer I arranged for a marriage between himself and Manzit-utuku, younger sister of Napkurkur and the marriage of his brother Šimut-Gamil with Napkurkur's other sister Melir-Nahunte. The Emperor felt a great deal of respect towards the Kings of Kiprat from the House of Latete due to their constant aid to Eparti I and his successors during the process of unifying Elam. So in 2012 BC he married Nahintiti, Princess of Kiprat, younger sister of King Elala II. as his first secondary wife. In 2011 BC La'ibum I, King of Warahshe sent the former King of Elam Idaddu IX to Susa as a prisoner, in an attempt to win over Chedorlaomer's favour. Idaddu IX's had previously been a guest at La'ibum's court until his deposition in 2015 BC. Chedorlaomer had the former King imprisoned for a year, releasing him in 2010 BC, with his style and status as Royal Prince restored. Chedorlaomer then attempted to make Idaddu IX accept the post as Chief of the Royal Granaries of Susa, however Inanna-amamu (I), the first Amma Haštuk and the Emperor's younger sister, convinced him to recall his "offer". In 2007 BC he defeated a rebelion of some nobles organised in the favour of Palar-Ishshan Kidinu, son of former King Kidinu II. Chedorlaomer first learned of the cospiracy after Idaddu IX alerted royal authorities to it, following the group contacting him and trying to gain his support. As a reward for his loyalty, Idaddu was named Ensi of Liyan, becoming the first Ensi since Kidin-Hutran II conquered the city in 2066 BC. While the organisers were severly punished, Palar-Ishshan Kidinu was absolved of all guilt and received the culprits confiscated lands as compensation and named En of a small town who'se name was changed to Dur Palar. Similarily Palar-Ishshan's sister Nin-Azu was named Nin of Dur-Ninazu, another of the small confiscated towns. In 2006 BC Chedorlaomer I then took Nin-Azu as his second secondary wife. In 2003 BC the cities of Soddom, Gomorah, Admah, Zeboyim and Bala-Zoar revolted against the taxation and vassalship imposed on them by Elam. Šimut-Gamil was sent as an emissary by Chedorlaomer, however Akdi II, King of Admah, refused to admit Šimut-Gamil, and then ordered his entire entourage arrested and Šimut-Gamil's horses and belongings confiscated, forcing him to walk for two days to reach the nearest allied town. After hearing this Chedorlaomer prepared to go to war with the rebelious cities, however before his armies and allies could be summoned together, a strange man appeared out of nowhere at the Elamite court. He identified himself as the Sun Prophet and told Chedorlaomer that only one who is God can defeat the armies of the Sodom Alliance. Then in the next year at the Battle of Sodom due to a percieved miracle whereby the walls of Sodom gave way suddenly and burried the King of Admah and Gomorrah alive, along with most of the armies lieutenants, Chedorlaomer won the battle which had seemed lost. After defeating the Five cities of the plain he declared himself a living deity and made claim to rulership over all the Earth and began a campaign to subdue all surrounding nations. Hishbesh Simut-Atta (I), his personal favourite, chief of his Guard, Liuetenant and combatant at the battle of Sodom was named the first Magupati of the newly established Temple of the First Emperor. Ensi Beli-Arik IV of Malamir, who fought at his side, died in the war, burried under the walls of Sodom. To show his gratitude towards a man he previously mistrusted, he confirmed the Badatma's holding of the title of Ensi, and married his son Chedorlaomer III to one of the late Beli-Arik's daughters, Kuri-Ti. The new Ensi of Malamir Mesag XV became a member of the Emperor's circle of advisors, becoming his chief advisor in 2002. It was Mesag XV who interpreted the words of the Sun Prophet to mean that Chedorlaomer I should name himself Emperor and sovereign of the whole world by "ascension to earthly divinity". The Emperor first refused this, and the court attempted to persuade him to dismiss Mesag, however after a "haunting dream" Chedorlaomer I proclaimed the "truth" of Mesag's words and, on the steps of the royal palace of Susa, declared the Chedorlaomerian World Empire. Chedorlaomer also summoned former King Kidinu II and named him one of his Generals during the war. King Kidinu did well despite his age and after the battle Chedorlaomer offered him the post of the King of Admah. Kidinu accepted, and his youngest son Unpahash-Napirisha Tannanu began to rule Admah in Kidinu's name. After Kidinu's death in 1997 BC, the Kingship of Admah came to Unpahash-Napirisha Tannanu, as his oldest brother Palar-Ishshan Kidinu feared the Emperor would not permit him to increase the extent of his dominions, not being truly trusted. Despite Chedorlaomer's attempts, during his life only two nations, besides Elam ,became a permanent part of the empire : Babylon (1995 BC) and Ebla (1988 BC), whose King he had deposed and impaled for defiance after he took Ebla by force. The Kingdom of Eridu became the first entity that would later be called a "Imperial Member Nation", under the rule King-Pries Sheriga IV in 1992 BC, Sheriga IV formally giving Chedorlaomer I his blessing for his cause, in a ceremony in Eridu. After the war was won he took Rabel, the King of Sodom, to Susa as a prisoner, while releasing the Kings of Zeboyim and Bala-Zoar. The individual Kings continued to rule as Vassals of the Empire under heavy tribute, King Rabel being represented by his son Abadat until he was released by Chedorlaomer in 1996 BC/6 IA. The Emperor, despite his stern nature, always listened to the council of his chief wife, his mother and his sister, Inanna-amamu (I), the first Amma Haštuk. In 2021 BC he married Ahasunu, daughter of the contemporary Chief Minister of Elam, Elulu-Mesh Hishmitik-Atta. With her he had issue * Chedorlaomer II, b. 2020 BC * Chedorlaomer III, b. 2018 BC * Princess Ammashish Narundi-ummi, b. 2017 BC * Prince Hutran-tepti, b. 2015 BC. With Nahintiti he had issue * Prince Zubaba Chedorlaomer, b. 2010 BC * Prince Elala Chedorlaomer, b. 2008 BC * Princess Nahintiti Chedorlaomer, b. 2006 BC * Prince Intiti Chedorlaomer, b. 2004 BC * Princess Melir-Nahunte Chedorlaomer, b. 2004 BC With Manzit-utuku he had issue * Prince Annišilha Chedorlaomer Hutran-Tepti (b. 2011 BC) * Princess Mašti-takra Chedorlaomer (b. 2009 BC) With Nin-Azu he had issue * Prince Hutran-tepti Chedorlaomer b. 2006 BC * Prince Igibuni Chedorlaomer, b. 2004 BC * Princess Iltani (I), Amma Haštuk 1924-1918 Upon his death he was succeeded by his son Chedorlaomer II. Even after his death he continues to be venerated as a supreme deity, primarily in the Temple of the First Emperor in Susa.